SOMERSET -- Episode 2
'EPISODE 2 -- THE COMMUNITY' SOMERSET EPISODE 2 Written by: Steve Ungrey Original airdate: Tuesday July 15, 2008 ' SCENE ONE FADE IN -- Somerset Hospital '''Our first view today is an outside shot of a high-rise building that is clearly a hospital campus, as the camera zooms in on one of the higher floors. Somerset Hospital is bustling with activity at midday, and nurse Alana Singleton is holding down the fort at the fourth floor nurses station when the phone buzzes. Alana picks up the phone. ALANA Fourth floor, this is Nurse Singleton? She cradles the phone on her shoulder while grabbing a notepad and some charts. ALANA Ah yes, Mr. Poindexter, I’ve been waiting for your call. We’ve been waiting for those test results and let me see (leafing through charts)… Dr. Kurtz wants to talk with you about your case, but the good news is it’s good news… no, nothing special showed up. He just wants to go over some preventive forms of treatment. She checks a wall schedule. ALANA Yes, Dr. Kurtz will be here this afternoon. We’ll look forward to seeing you then. Alana puts down the phone. As she finishes the call, we see a young woman in her early twenties come around the hall, file away a few clipboards and proceed toward the nurses station. The woman, Victoria Petterino -- nicknamed “Tori” for short -- is a student nurse at the hospital who is just finishing up the last parts of her learning program before joining the staff full-time. Victoria sits in a chair and leans forward, rubbing her ankles. Alana sees her and comes over, smiling. ALANA Hey there, Tori. Feet hurt? VICTORIA (Shaking head) Naa, it’s getting used to all this walking. Before I was just cracking book after book and now it’s like pounding the pavement. You can’t accuse me of not getting exercise. ALANA Beats heading to a health club midway through the day. Free exercise here on campus. And besides, you know your dad is very proud of what you do. VICTORIA I know. He’s told me on more than one occasion. (Smiles) And just how do YOU rate staying at the nurses station? ALANA (Laughing) Someone has to answer these phones! They’re constantly ringing! And you should see me here when it gets chaotic. Which you will shortly when you finish all of your training. How'd it go today? VICTORIA I'm slowly getting the hang of some stuff that didn't come clear to me before. I know I’m almost working 40 hours a week these days as it is, but I can't believe my training is almost over. ALANA Believe it. And also believe that the whole staff is looking forward to having you on board. VICTORIA Why, because my father makes the best Italian food in all of Somerset? Alana laughs heartily at that remark. ALANA Okay, you got me. It was the spaghetti. How about we indoctrinate you in another way of life for nurses? VICTORIA Does it involve changing bedpans? ALANA We have orderlies for that, you know that. We’ve all had to change them at one point or another. No, this involves a cup of coffee. Come on, it's time you saw the nurses' lounge for more than just a couple seconds at a time. VICTORIA Ooo, I can’t wait. She walks away with Alana as light music plays, and the picture fades to black. '''We see an overhead shot of downtown as the camera is pulling away. The Somerset logo pops into position and goes toward the center of the screen as the familiar theme plays, and we hear the voice of announcer Bill Wolff. ''BILL WOLFF' From New York. This… is Somerset. '' ''This portion brought to you today by digestible, all-vegetable Crisco. For fried foods that taste great without cholesterol… and for pie crusts that are flaky… you can trust Crisco. COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE TWO FADE IN -- Somerset Register '''A small high-rise in downtown Somerset is shown, with the words “The Register” on the outside. These are the offices of The Somerset Register, Somerset’s longtime newspaper. Once run by Julian Cannell, it has a long history of strong investigative reporting. Inside the busy newsroom, we zero in on a cubicle where a 40ish-man is sitting at his keyboard, taking notes on a story. The man, Michael Wagner, is a metro reporter for the Register, and he is talking with Jack. MICHAEL Didn’t think I’d hear from you right away, Jack. Cut to Jack, who is sitting on the balcony of his high-rise condo in downtown Somerset. JACK I didn’t think your workday would be quite finished yet. Besides, you know you have an open-door policy with me as long as you write the truth. MICHAEL I’d never go over to the dark side, you know that. Anyway, word’s starting to get out that you’ve got some projects cooking up, and I tried you at the office yesterday, but you were busy with other stuff. JACK I’ll have to tell Joanne I could have talked with you. I got surprised at the office yesterday by an old friend whose daughter is moving to Somerset, so I was talking with them for part of the afternoon. MICHAEL Ahh, I see. Welcoming a new resident to Somerset is always good, especially since it helps our runaway population growth. If I have to do one more story on how the suburbs are bursting at the seams… JACK It’s good for you, you know that. MICHAEL I’ve told Norman that I’m ready for more substantial stuff. The thing is, nothing ever happens around Somerset. JACK (Laughs as he sips from a wine glass) You better watch that remark, Mike. Soon we could have a whole boatload of stuff to write about. Especially when I get my long-term project underway. MICHAEL Now that’s what I like to hear. Do you want to meet tomorrow around 3:30 or so? I can recommend any place around town to meet or we can do this in your office, whichever is best. JACK Why don’t we play it by ear. I’ve got a couple other appointments that day and maybe a late lunch is in order if I haven’t eaten yet. MICHAEL That’s fine by me. (Taps a few keys) Whatever new details you can pass along are great. Thanks as always, Jack. JACK Look forward to the chatter. Take care. As Michael puts down the phone he is surprised by a face leaning over the cubicle wall and smiling. Michael raises his hands in the air to feign innocence. MICHAEL I didn’t do nothin’, officer… I swear… The man, Lt. Scott Garfield, laughs. SCOTT In your line of work, shouldn’t it be I didn’t do anything? MICHAEL Next I know, you’ll be a professor teaching all of this. What’s going on? SCOTT Relax, you’re not in trouble. I was here to see one of the editors on a completely different manner. Tanda had that idea on the cleanup of the Tremont district a while back? MICHAEL (Nods his head) Ah yes. Tanda’s been pursuing that story for a while. SCOTT But now that I’m here, didn’t YOU want to talk to me? MICHAEL You’ve got to check your messages more often. I was trying to speak to you a while back about a press release you were putting out. SCOTT Sorry. I'm still not computer-savvy. I'm an old-guard police officer. MICHAEL Your office was talking about a new way of life in Somerset. I’d be interested in going to Bernard’s next door and talking about it. SCOTT A liquid lunch for the lieutenant? We’re both on duty, you know. MICHAEL Relax. One beer won’t hurt, right? SCOTT I’m game if you are. Let’s go. MICHAEL Just a second while I tap my computer screen (taps keys) to show I’m out of the office. He takes his recorder and a notepad out. MICHAEL Now then… all set? SCOTT Yup. Let’s go. The two exit the office, with light music in the background, as we change scenes. '''DISSOLVE TO -- Somerset Hospital '''We see the vaunted nurses’ lounge for the first time. It looks a little shopworn, definitely not glamorous, and certainly no place where nurses dish about themselves like on Grey’s Anatomy -- well, most of the time. Alana and Victoria each have cups of coffee and they come in and settle themselves around the center table. ALANA Welcome to the quiet respite of the lounge. VICTORIA I always assumed this place was more for the veterans on the staff. ALANA Look around. It says nurses’ lounge, doesn’t it? (Laughs) You’ve been welcome here for quite a while. You’ve been on staff logging hours for what, about a year now? VICTORIA And making some decent money. That’ll help pay back those student loans. ALANA Dad didn’t pay for college? VICTORIA He offered. I declined. Dad is a proud man and he wants to help his children just like he helped himself when he started the restaurant, but I told him I wanted to do this all by myself. ALANA Your mom and dad are very nice people. They’ve basically taken me in as a surrogate child at times. VICTORIA You’re Johnny’s substitute. ALANA Except I wear women’s clothing. In his case, that would be a no-no. (The two laugh) No, with Johnny in Denver running his own restaurant I think your parents have basically taken me in. VICTORIA And you’re working just as hard as I am. Alana stretches and sips her coffee, laughing. ALANA It's been a long week here for me, that's for sure. I've logged about 50 hours and there’s more to come. VICTORIA Can’t you limit your work week if you wanted to do it? ALANA I’ve been told I can by the higher-ups, but I’ve got to be here at least 50 hours a week to supervise other nurses. The truth is I love it here. Not much of a relationship person, you knew that. VICTORIA You’ve got to get out and enjoy yourself once again like you used to do before. ALANA Don’t worry. When the right guy comes along, I will. Now you on the other hand... I've seen the way you turn faces around here when you walk around the halls. VICTORIA And most of the faces I turn are under 30, is that what you're telling me? ALANA Tori, don’t get me wrong. Don’t take it the wrong way. You’ve got strikingly good looks and a brain to match. You’d be a huge catch for someone. VICTORIA Most guys I know would prefer to forget the brains. ALANA I think you’re selling all of Somerset short. This is a pretty smart community. VICTORIA I’ve been told my Mom and Dad that I have flawless features, and a great face, but I’ll let Annabella do all the modeling, thank you. Alana laughs as she sips her coffee. Light music plays as the picture fades to black. '''BILL WOLFF' We’ll return to Somerset in just a moment. COMMERCIAL BREAK (We see “Somerset” title card and hear a soft version of the theme) ''BILL WOLFF ''And now, following station identification, we’ll continue with the second half of Somerset. This portion of our program is presented today by Cheer. Fight for the bright with the new varieties of All-Temperature Cheer. ''COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE THREE FADE IN -- Somerset Hospital '''We continue the conversation between Alana and Victoria, who are in the nurses’ lounge enjoying coffee. ALANA How is Annabella, anyway? VICTORIA Miss Drop-Dead Gorgeous? (Laughing hysterically) No, seriously, you know we get along just great. She’s wrapping up a modeling assignment in Italy. She's talking about returning to Somerset after that for a few months. I know it'll make Dad happy. ALANA Come on. He loves you too. He loves all his children equally. VICTORIA Oh, I know that, Alana. I think he’s happiest about me because I went to nursing school and am nearly finished with my education. Annabella's taken some college but she got distracted by the modeling... ALANA How come she’s never thought about coming back here? VICTORIA She’s making great money over in Italy. She has freedom. She’s dated over there, but she likes keeping a low profile too. But Dad's after her to settle down, find a guy to make her happy, run the restaurant... ALANA Mmm hmm. So Mom and Dad can retire, right? VICTORIA Yeah. Dad's talked about retiring, but I think he'd rather have Annabella running the restaurant before he makes any moves. ALANA Let me give you a piece of advice. (The camera zooms in) Men. They're not worth it. Victoria is taken by surprise as the next scene cues up, accompanied by a bit of stinging piano music. '''DISSOLVE TO -- Bernard’s '''Bernard’s is a combination restaurant and bar, a popular watering hole in Somerset but also a place where people can grab dinner. Michael and Scott have retired to the restaurant to talk a bit. Bernard, the restaurant owner, is at the bar chatting with both of them. BERNARD What can I get you gentlemen? Tap or bottle? SCOTT Tap for me. Make it the weak stuff, I still have to go back to the office and file a few reports. BERNARD I'll have you know, Lt. Garfield, that I always keep the strong stuff around. MICHAEL He’s not kidding. Many a late night of mine has been spent here watching sports on the TV or poring over notes for a story. BERNARD That’s right. One drink order from you and I can sleep better at night knowing my restaurant's in the black. Coming right up. As Bernard leaves the area to fix drinks, Scott turns and laughs at Michael’s reputation. SCOTT (Laughing as he opens a folder) You have a reputation in this town as a hard drinker? MICHAEL A hard drinker and a hard reporter, as you may find out one day. SCOTT Allow me to stay on your good side for this story. It has to do with Somerset's crime rate being at its lowest level in nearly 25 years. MICHAEL Well, there’s an A1 story for tomorrow! I know that will make some people in this town happy. Especially Nick. He’s been waiting for a press release like this. As chief, that has to make you happy. SCOTT Somewhere, Lt. Price is smiling. Will was one of the best. He didn't want to retire until the crime rate started going down. You never knew Will, did you? MICHAEL No, but two of our more memorable investigative reporters worked with him. Greg Mercer was a tiger, and I'm sorry I didn't work back in the era when people like Greg and Steve Slade were dogging the cops about the syndicate's presence in this town. SCOTT Thankfully we won't have to worry about the mob this time around. You're stuck with me, I guess. Can you put up with me? MICHAEL As long as you have some good ideas, we’ll take them. Michael and Scott sip from their beers as the picture fades to black. '''BILL WOLFF We’ll return to Somerset in just a moment. COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE FOUR FADE IN -- Somerset Hospital '''The last of the conversation unfolds between Alana and Victoria. ALANA Geez, sorry if I sounded so harsh about that. I didn't mean to be. VICTORIA Wait until a certain gentleman hears how you really feel. ALANA Tori Petterino, don’t you dare tell him. VICTORIA (Smiles mischievously) Pass me and my lips are sealed. (Laughs) I'm just kidding. I know. I've had the opportunity to go on a few dates here and there and I always turn them down. It drives my mom nuts. ALANA Someday, your prince will come. Either that, or you'll take my job when I take over this hospital. The nurses laugh as the light music plays to transition between scenes. '''DISSOLVE TO -- Bernard’s '''MICHAEL Thanks for the good story. This will work in nicely with another idea I'm working on. SCOTT It wouldn’t involve Jack Martin by any chance, would it? MICHAEL (Appears a little startled) It would. Why do you ask? SCOTT No reason. I know he's really gung-ho about renovating certain parts of downtown and this story will play right into the hands of his investors. MICHAEL If the Cleybank Corporation doesn’t get its hands on properties first, that is. SCOTT We can only hope it doesn't happen. (Sips beer) For Somerset's sake. Michael nods his approval as he downs the last of his beer and the picture fades to black. '''COMMERCIAL BREAK The closing credits roll on Somerset as the theme music plays. ''BILL WOLFF '''''This... was Somerset. Shirts by Perry Ellis. Nurses wear by Nurse Mate. Stay tuned for Harpers Falls, which follows immediately over most of these same stations. Join us each weekday afternoon at this time for the continuing story of Somerset. The preceding program was recorded. Category:Somerset Episodes